


X-Rated Language

by Megadude



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 'cause he's a twink, Alternate Universe, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Leon doesn't like bad words, Literally one swear, M/M, Sort Of, This pair needs more wholesome content, Wholesome, X is still a Tyrant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megadude/pseuds/Megadude
Summary: X didn't say much. However, there were still times when he caught Leon off guard.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	X-Rated Language

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this right before I began the second chapter of Close Calls. I sat down to write and I was just like, "Damn. I want to write something wholesome. Aw, damn, wait a second."
> 
> Also he/him pronouns for X in this, because he's more humanized.

Leon was in shock as his favorite, witty protagonist met her fate on the T.V. screen, crushed brutally in an unexpected turn of events. His blue eyes, wide with disbelief, couldn’t look away. His jaw was agape. He kept watching even as the narrator began to drawl on, hoping that this simply wasn’t the true end of such an enriching story. But then the credits started to roll, and Leon grew anxious. He glanced over towards X, who sat silently as well, watching the screen with his classic blank expression; his eyes were swirling with the same emotions Leon was experiencing at the moment. Confusion, frustration, and desperation all the same. Was it over?  _ Really _ over?

They continued to sit through the credits, expecting a hidden clip of the protagonist’s eyes snapping open again. Something,  _ anything _ other than what they’d just witnessed. But nothing came. The commercials began obnoxiously, and Leon took the remote from his Tyrant lover’s hand to pull up the menu, checking to see if that was the end of the episode. It was. The channel was playing something else now. “Oh my god.” Leon groaned, dropping the remote and taking his head in his hands. He pulled at his ashen blond hair and shook his head with disappointment, post-show depression already setting in.

“All of  _ that _ , just for her to die? She never even got to make up to her mom.” He continued, talking to himself rather than X. The Tyrant was listening however, as he always did, nodding along. Although his emotions weren’t quite as strong as Leon’s were, he felt just the same as he did. He was mostly frustrated; this meant they had to find a new series to watch. The ending was disappointing, when the Tyrant mulled it over. He couldn’t quite understand why the protagonist, admittedly human, would let herself be squashed like that. Then X remembered that they weren’t as durable as he was. A truck going eighty miles per hour would certainly kill Leon, and his eyebrows furrowed a bit at that. The thought made him uneasy, so he left it alone.

“ – I mean, I feel like the writers were just trying to wrap things up quicker. The first two seasons were so much more… Well, just better.” Leon had been ranting, looking directly at his Tyrant lover, and X hadn’t noticed. Though it seemed Leon couldn’t tell, because he always seemed like he wasn’t paying attention, only to surprise him later. Leon sighed with finality, switching the television off with the remote before shifting closer to his Tyrant. He wrapped his arms around one of X’s, often using them for pillows, and snuggled up to him. “But what did you think about it? The final episode.” Leon murmured softly, gazing up at his partner with admiration. That was one thing the Tyrant would never fail to appreciate; Leon treated him with respect, like a person, even though he wasn’t entirely.

  
He was quiet, for a moment. He tried to think of words that could accurately describe how he felt about the finale. And then it hit him. “Bullshit.” He growled, hard eyes locked onto Leon. The human’s face went blank for a few seconds, then confusion made itself evident through his frown and furrowed brows. “Excuse me?” He blurted, blatantly shocked at the Tyrant’s choice of words. “Where did you hear that from? Did someone  _ teach _ you that?!”


End file.
